Anything for Love
by Shinigami's Voice
Summary: Kind of a songfic. Heero and Duo have agreed to remain separated, neglect feelings for the sake of the missions. But can logic defeat emotions?


Author's Notes: Hi there, guys, long time no see. I'm sorry I've been missed these weeks, but it's just that I got so few reviews on my last fic, "Lyrics.." that I wasn't sure if I should write another songfic. You see? When people don't leave reviews, writers die or get sick, or are run over by a car or a thunder falls upon them....things like that. BUT thanks to loyal readers like ChibiSora and Li-chan and a new reader, Lee, I'm back again with this fic.  
  
First, see the title? I know it's not my specialty, but it's a 1+2 shounen ai. It's just that I love this song, and well, 01 and 02 are the only ones who seem to make a real couple. I mean, Heero and Relena? Sorry, but there's no chemistry between them. Duo and Hilde? Hummm, they are just good friends from my point of view.  
  
So, Heero and Duo are trying to suppress their feelings, as they've agreed there are battles to fight, and they can't allow nothing distract them. But they'll discover emotions are stronger than logic and decisions, when Heero and Duo find out how much they are ready to do for love.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Anything for Love"  
  
  
  
By Shinigami's Voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ And I would do anything for love.......]  
  
  
  
'Is he okay? Ha, sure he is okay. He wouldn't fail a mission'  
  
  
  
Duo panted in his race. He halted for a second, as he recharged his gun, leaning against a wall.  
  
  
  
'But I don't get his transmission. Just this damned static....He probably has already reached the control's room. I wonder if......'  
  
  
  
"There he is!!! Shoot him down!!!"  
  
The ozies started to run as they fired for their target: a teen clad in black clothes, which they still couldn't believe was a Gundam Pilot.  
  
The bullets flew dangerously close to the American's face, as he dodged and sprinted on his feet again.  
  
  
  
"You guys call that 'shoot down'! Ha! A 3 years old can do it better!!" -the 02 pilot taunted and laughed as he doubled another corner, the ozies getting closer.  
  
  
  
"Don't let him escape! Get him!" -one soldier ordered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, come on! I'm waiting for ya! Na na na na na!!" -Duo chuckled, amused at the soldiers angry faces.  
  
  
  
And then, he finally reached an intersection, wide enough to let him whirl and shoot the ozies all at a time.  
  
  
  
"It's Shinigami's duty" -he said out loud, as he planted himself firmly in the spot, a grin crossing his features.  
  
  
  
[ I would do anything for love.....]  
  
  
  
Four seconds later, the 6 ozies reached the place, none of them able to predict the enemy's play.  
  
The first two didn't even have time to blink, when they fell dead to the floor. The other four started to fire, but the youngster ducked and rolled on the floor, his gun already firing.  
  
And Duo's aim is, to say the truth, perfect.  
  
'Well, that's it' -Duo panted again, as he walked among the corpses of enemy soldiers, peeking at the metallic hallway.  
  
There weren't more ozies following him. Duo frowned. At the distance, shots and screams could be heard.  
  
"Damn, they surely found Heero" -02 muttered as he started to run towards the noise direction.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The mission was clear. Blow up the OZ facility. Heero had received it and had started to work on the mission's profile. Just then, he had noticed it was a double-agent mission. And his partner was 02. In his chair, in front of his laptop, he had sighed rather audible.  
  
'Duo' -he had thought. Instinctively, he had drawn his hands to cover his face, as he closed his eyes. - 'Duo' -the name seemed to repeat itself with each one of his heart's beats.  
  
'My heart's beats?' -he wondered a bit amused- 'Yes, my heart. Pounding each time more strongly, screaming at me, that Duo is my heart's desire. I know. And he knows.....'  
  
The hands lowered as the Japanese pilot tilted his face, like if listening to something. Silence.  
  
'But we are in a war. War. It's not the time. I have to keep telling myself that' -he frowned with resolution- 'Even if he and I .......if we.....love.....each other.......we can't let it interfere with our duty. Maybe after the war, if we make it through. If he waits for me as I asked him.........'  
  
  
  
[I would do anything for love......]  
  
  
  
In that exact moment, the door to Heero's room in that safehosue had been opened up, and a slender silhouette had appeared at the threshold.  
  
  
  
"We've got a mission, right?" -the always cheerful voice had spoken up as Duo stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
"Hai. I'll give you the mission profile in 10 minutes. We'll be leaving this midnight. Tell the others to prepare our munitions and tell Quatre to provide us transportation. No Gundams in this mission"  
  
  
  
"Rodger that" -Duo said, making his mental notes- "Should I look for a different shelter or are we going back here?"  
  
  
  
"Hn. No, they might try to track us down. We'll look for a different shelter when we complete the mission. Check up the northern zone for a safehouse" -Heero said, his eyes back to his laptop. Inwardly, he cringed. They'll have to stay in another shelter for a while. Just the two of them.  
  
Since almost two months ago, they'd tried to avoid being alone. It used to make things more complicated, because they were trying to suppress their feelings, for the sake of their missions. It had been Heero's initiative, but Duo had agreed.  
  
Duo had agreed, even if it hurt like hell.  
  
  
  
"So, see ya downstairs, k?" -Duo checked himself out, but for a mere second, he had rested his hand in 01's shoulder, slowly sliding it on Heero's arm.  
  
The Japanese teen continued typing, giving a 'hn' as answer. Duo smiled, though his eyes flickered with pain, and he made his way out, closing the door after him.  
  
Until then, blue eyes averted from the screen, glancing at the door. His other hand posed in the same spot on his shoulder, as if he could still grab Duo's hand..........  
  
  
  
[ But I just won't do that........]  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE PRESENT MOMENT, the mission was taking place. Heero had reached the control's room, where he had to collocate the last explosives in order to blow the facility. Duo's duty was to clear the entrances and exits, take the hostages out and prepare a ship for their getaway.  
  
The 01 pilot steeled himself as he run among the bullets rain, shooting enemies down. He had a bullet wound in his right leg and a laceration in his left arm, but he was not backing off.  
  
"Main target localized: principal console at view" -he murmured, as he dashed into the room, taking three soldiers down.  
  
He ducked behind the console and started placing the explosives. Outside, in the near hallways, he could hear the shouts of more ozies arriving. They were surrounding him.  
  
"Mission accomplished" -he said as the last charge was settled. The clock on the bomb started to tic. Now, he had to run against time.  
  
He glanced quickly at his bleeding leg and then back at the room's gates. The noises revealed at least two enemies' keeps more.  
  
  
  
"Hn" -was his classic comment- "If I don't make it out, the explosives will take care of them and myself. Good enough" -he concluded, rejecting the fear towards his own death.  
  
  
  
'But, Duo.......' -he shook his head as the thought crossed his mind. The American was surely in the docks by now, he would make it- 'But what will happen when he realizes I didn't .....'  
  
  
  
Sudden shots interrupted his tracks of thoughts, as someone ran into the same room by the lateral gates, firing against the ozies who were trying to stop him.  
  
  
  
"What the!!??" -Heero said as the figure ducked and hid beside him.  
  
  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" -Duo demanded harshly when he finally found 01.  
  
  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing" -Heero answered with a frown.  
  
  
  
"Well, happens that I've been trying to contact you and I got nothing but static, so I came to join the party" -the 02 pilot answered, peeking and firing again- "What about your COM, huh?"  
  
  
  
"It got fired" -was Heero's short answer, as he also shot from his side of the console.  
  
  
  
"Fired? How?" -Duo said, an eyebrow raised in question, as he looked down at Heero's legs, where a band was supposed to strap the COM and other gun to his lower thigh- "Oh" -he exclaimed as he saw the bleeding wound, where the bullet had impacted, hurting Heero and destroying the COM.  
  
  
  
'Now I understand how he got stuck here. Wounded, no COM and no extra gun. And he is also bleeding from his arm. He is not gonna make it like that. He won't be able to run among this fire rain' -Duo thought, trying to come up with a plan.  
  
  
  
"Come here! We've got a pilot!"  
  
"Backups, backups!!"  
  
"He's injured, we got him!"  
  
  
  
'There! Good idea!' -Duo smiled to himself- 'Think fast, act faster. We gotta get out of here' -he mused, taking the other gun in his hand, ready to put his plan in gears.  
  
  
  
"Hey, 01, took the right exit towards the docks. I've got a ship ready. I'll catch up with you in a moment, k?" - Duo chirped, as if he were cracking a joke.  
  
  
  
"What?" -Heero said, looking slightly confused. What was Duo doing?  
  
  
  
"Say, 01, they don't know there are two of us" -Duo murmured, as he stood up. He looked back at Heero and smiled- "They'll come after me, so you'll have time to get out, so hurry up, k?" -and with that, Duo bolted in his feet, leaving his safe place.  
  
Heero tried to catch his hand and halt him, but Duo moved too quickly, exposing himself as he ran like devil himself among the bullets, making his way out of the room by the left gates.  
  
  
  
"Hey, guys, are ya blind or what?!" -he laughed as he mocked the soldiers- "Geeze, I've seen grandmas faster than you! I bet you can't hit a car even if it's parked. Ha!"  
  
  
  
In a matter of seconds, the ozies went after him.  
  
  
  
'Damn you, Duo. Damn!' -Heero thought angrily. He hated when Duo did that, risking himself to help him.  
  
  
  
[ And I would do anything for love.....  
  
I'd run right into Hell and back......  
  
I would do anything for love.......  
  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact......]  
  
  
  
Duo grimaced slightly as he felt a bullet gracing his face, burning like fire in his skin. Somehow, he had to get rid of at least 14 soldiers on his heels.  
  
He jumped through a window, falling on the floor with a cat's precision. He rolled over the broken crystals as more bullets started to rain upon him.  
  
"One. Two. Three. There...Five" -he counted the bodies as he fired, knowing that each number meant one more killed ozie.  
  
A red mist clouded his sight for a moment, but he rapidly got up and, jumping high, took hold of an elevate railing, as he shot from his position to the soldiers who had stayed down.  
  
"Up there!"  
  
"Kill him!"  
  
"He seems like a cat!"  
  
  
  
Duo smiled despite the situation, as he jumped backwards and flipped in the air, before landing in the other railing, resembling someone's movement.  
  
'Thanks for the tip, Trowa' -he thought, crouching like a panther, taking aim.  
  
He passed a hand on his face to clear his eyes from the blood pouring from his forehead. And the fire exchange began once again.  
  
By the time his guns had emptied, there were still 5 soldiers standing up.  
  
  
  
'Okay, if I'm gonna come up with a surprise idea, now is a good time for me to do it' -he thought, with an ironic smile.  
  
  
  
But then, a flash lit up the whole place, as the base started to shake and fall to pieces. The alarms started to ring wildly, and two seconds later, a catastrophic explosion could be heard everywhere.  
  
  
  
Duo threw himself to the floor, covering his eyes from the blinding shine. When he looked up again, everything was set in fire. Down the high railing, the only visible things were metal pieces and flames. The remaining ozies had been taken into the explosion.  
  
But the DeathScythe pilot didn't even think about that, as he started to run back to the control's room. He could only think about one person now.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Heat. He was trapped among it, among the flames.  
  
Heero rested his injured body against a metallic wall, which was burning hot, like everything else around him.  
  
However, he couldn't care about that now. Among the smoke, he could barely see the hallway stretching in front of him. How much more until he reached the ship? Heero didn't know.  
  
Duo had cleared the exit for him, but what the American hadn't foreseen was the little time they had left until the explosives made their work. And in Heero's wounded state, he hadn't been able to reach the docks yet.  
  
He let his body slid until he sat on the floor, clutching at the bleeding wound.  
  
  
  
'I wonder if Duo made it. Probably he did. He runs like a demon, and he's got the best marksmanship. Maybe he is at the ship by now' -he mused as the smoke filled his throat, making him cough.  
  
  
  
"Heero? Heero?" -a voice filled with worry made him lift his clouded blue eyes, and he met with a blurring vision.  
  
A pale face, possessing the most beautiful eyes he'd never seen, inched closer to him, calling his name. And as Heero contemplated, one of his hands lifted to touch the face, as he stared, almost scared, at the red blood streaming down the skin.  
  
  
  
"You're....you're bleeding....." -he murmured, his fingers tracing the red tracks.  
  
  
  
Duo gave a faint smile, as he also lifted his hand to touch Heero's face tenderly.  
  
"We better get going" -Duo murmured, now both of his hands on Heero's face, who looked at him one more minute, before closing his eyes.  
  
  
  
[ But I'll never forget the way you feel right now.....  
  
Oh no, no way.....  
  
And I would do anything for love........  
  
But I won't do that, no I won't do that.......]  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Where.......where are.......'  
  
  
  
Some vague sound filtered to his ears, as Heero blinked weakly, coming to consciousness again.  
  
The sound was constant, repeating itself. It was a sound hitting the roof and the windows. A small but comforting sound.  
  
Rain.  
  
'Rain' -Heero thought as he sat up from his lying position on the bed. It took him a moment to regain his bearings, as he looked around the room.  
  
He knew where he was.  
  
It was a wooden, practically abandoned house in the outskirts, which the pilots had used before as shelter. It was kind of old, but exquisitely cozy.  
  
He threw the cover off his body, as he brought his legs off the bed. He glanced himself. He knew his arm and leg were bandaged, and he was sporting loose black pants and a gray sweater.  
  
He gave an intake of air as he stood up from bed. They were Duo's clothes, he thought at the scent of the fabric. The wooden floor cracked under his footsteps, as he walked towards the door.  
  
Before he exited, though, he looked back at the room.  
  
'I remember well this place' -he thought- 'Duo and I stayed here last year, at winter. We stayed here together' -Heero sighed, as he also remembered that they couldn't be together anymore, since they had agreed to separate, because of a stupid war.  
  
And since that they, when they had locked glances and accepted the decision, days weren't the same. Nothing was the same.  
  
  
  
[ Some days it don't come easy........  
  
And some days it don't come hard.....  
  
Some days it don't come at all,  
  
and these are the days that never end.......]  
  
  
  
Heero closed his eyes. Was he regretting his decision?  
  
'Who am I fooling? I've regretted it since five minutes after we took it. I would like that everything was back as it used to be. Without him, time is endlessly. And endlessly dull ache and yearning...'  
  
Instead of crossing the door, Heero stood right in the threshold, his blue gaze fixed in the semi-dark room. Everything talked in agony about their time there, last winter. Everything was Duo. Every single memory.  
  
As if he could reach an imaginary point, Heero stretched out his arm, as his mind played back the past. Such a cherished past.  
  
  
  
[ Some nights you're breathing fire......  
  
And some nights you're carved in ice......  
  
Some nights you're like nothing I've ever  
  
seen before or will again........]  
  
  
  
Heero's eyes closed once again, pressing his lips together, as emotions ran through him. He could almost see, he could almost feel the presence of Duo's soul here with him, getting closer.  
  
And in his mind, he would contemplate, mesmerized, the most wonderful creature on Earth, as he walked towards him. The young teen wouldn't say anything, letting his amethyst eyes speak for him.  
  
Heero would stay quietly in the spot, his hand lifting to touch the chestnut hair spilling around his Duo, unraveling it almost timidly. And....  
  
And the sound of the falling rain started to became stronger, jerking Heero out of his reverie. Blue eyes open, and held a disappointed look when he realized he was alone in the room.  
  
He sighed and closed the door, walking with quiet steps towards the stairs.  
  
  
  
[ Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true....  
  
That no one can save me,  
  
no one else can save me now but you......]  
  
  
  
Duo watched, in supreme silence, as the stocked feet came down the stairs. He didn't fidget, didn't move, didn't talk, didn't breath. He just watched as Heero came down the stairs.  
  
He had heard him when he tossed and sat up. He had heard the Wing pilot stood up from bed and walked across the room. Duo had heard Heero stayed some time in the room, without saying nothing, but still, he had heard his breathing.  
  
  
  
'Do you remember, Heero?' -the youngster thought- 'Do you remember this place? I do remember. It's practically 'our' place. Remember when we said we would like to return here, someday? Do you believe it? We are here.......'  
  
  
  
[ As long as the planets are turning.....  
  
as long as the stars are burning......  
  
as long as your dreams are coming true.....  
  
You better believe it.....]  
  
  
  
The silent figure remained in his spot, sitting in the most dark part of the living room, in an old couch, wrapped in a thick black blanket as the wind and the rain turned furious.  
  
  
  
'But we're not here as we had planned it will be. There's something in between. Something we both accepted to place there. Why did we do that, Heero? Why? Whose fault is it? ......Mine. My fault. It was my fault, because I let myself to be caught by your glance. It was my fault, because I looked at you at the same time you were looking at me. You didn't ask me anything, but.......but it didn't matter, I gave myself for pure love. It was my fault. And, Heero, I don't regret it. I'd do it again. I promise you I'll never regret it.........'  
  
  
  
[ That I would do anything for love,  
  
and I'll be there until the final act....  
  
I would do anything for love,  
  
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact........]  
  
  
  
Heero glanced around. There was no one in that room. The house, in the middle of the storm, seemed void.  
  
  
  
'Where's Duo?' -01 wondered, as his arms encircled himself as the cold breeze slipped through the wooden walls- 'Where's Duo? Where's Duo? Where's Duo? Where's....'  
  
His mind echoed his own question. It was so...lonely there. The only thing Heero needed, he wanted, he looked for, was Duo.  
  
Heero turned his glance at the chimney, where a fake fire burned, providing slight heat to the dark room.  
  
The Japanese boy widened his eyes as his mind played a cruel image in front of him.  
  
'Duo' -he thought, staring at the vision of his partner in front of the chimney.  
  
The slender figure turned to look at him, as his free hair billowed around him, his arms also wrapped around his abdomen.  
  
Duo's eyes were shining at the fire's reflection, and his lips, soft lips, were curved in a smile.  
  
But his face was stained by crimson blood streaming down his pale skin, which seemed like red tears.  
  
  
  
"Duo" -Heero gasped out loud, at the time the vision blurred and disappeared.  
  
  
  
[ I would do anything for love......  
  
Anything you've been dreaming of......  
  
But I just won't do that...........]  
  
  
  
In the back of the room, a silhouette stood from the couch when he heard Heero gasp his name. 'Duo', Heero had said.  
  
'Yes, Heero? Did you call me? Do you need something? Are you looking for me? Please, just call me again, Heero. Say my name. I just hope it's true, and you're calling me. Please, God, let him call me. Let him know how much I miss .......'  
  
  
  
[ Some days I pray for silence........  
  
And some days I pray for a soul.......  
  
Some days I just pray to the God of  
  
Love and Drums and Rock 'N Roll.......]  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero let his face drop, mumbling. He hurt. He hurt even more every time his mind played tricks on him, showing him the precious person he had let go. And he wished, with all his heart, he wished he could go back and never, never let go of him again.  
  
  
  
"Duo, Duo" -he called again.  
  
  
  
And soft steps answered him from behind. He whirled instantly, his blue eyes pleading that, this time, the image was real. And he met, not a vision, but the person he had been looking for. And the blue stare widened at the sound of thundering outside, as the lightening illuminated the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Some nights I lose the feeling.......  
  
And some nights I lose control.......  
  
Some nights I just lose it all when  
  
I watch you dance and the thunder rolls.....]  
  
  
  
  
  
Amethyst eyes confronted blue ones, as Duo let the blanket fall to the floor. The shining of his eyes contrasted with his complete black clothes. Death is black, people say, but they don't say that Death's skin is pale, his hair is honey-colored and his eyes are deep violet-blue.  
  
  
  
"We're safe here. You're safe here" -Duo murmured, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
And Heero understood. It was Duo's vow: Heero's life. It was Duo's promise. Even if they had decided to neglect their feelings, Duo would never, never let Heero alone. If Duo had to die to protect him, then so be it.  
  
  
  
[ Maybe I'm lonely, that's all I am qualified to be....  
  
There's one and only, the one and only promise I can keep...  
  
As long as the wheels are turning,  
  
as long as the fires are burning,  
  
as long as your prayers are coming true,  
  
you better believe it.......  
  
That I would do anything for love,  
  
And you know it's true and that's a fact,  
  
I would do anything for love,  
  
And there'll never be no turning back.....]  
  
  
  
Finally, Heero breathed again. And as he did it, he felt like crying. He had tried to throw away something so precious, some one so precious. Some one who kept searching for his love, for a thing sublime, no matter what. Even if that required for Duo to embrace a great fear, the ever present fear of being left alone.  
  
Heero walked slowly towards him, his eyes never leaving the violet depths in front of him. He wanted to burn this moment, this memory in his mind, forever.  
  
  
  
[ But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
  
every night of my life, no way, oh no.  
  
And I would do anything for love,  
  
but I won't do that, no I won't do that......]  
  
  
  
Strong arms suddenly encircled Duo, as Heero drew his lover close to him. He brushed his face against Duo's, sighing.  
  
And he waited.  
  
  
  
"Are you staying, Heero?" -Duo asked, trapped in this lovely prison. His voice was so small, so afraid. -'Please say you'll stay. Please, don't go again'.  
  
  
  
[ Will you raise me up, will you help me down?  
  
Will you get me out of this Godforsaken town?  
  
Will you make it a little less cold? ]  
  
  
  
"Hai. I'm staying, Duo" -Heero answered softly, his hands slipping down on the velvety braid.  
  
  
  
[ I can do that. Oh I can do that ....]  
  
  
  
"Are you staying..with me, Heero? Or are you just staying for a while, and then you'll leave? Please tell me, if are you staying with me now and the day after this, and the day after that? Or you'll leave tomorrow to chase your dream?" -Duo asked, his voice faltering, as if crying. His arms returned the hug, the warmth wrapping them both. He was so scared, so afraid of being left alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ I know the territory I've been around......  
  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down....  
  
And sooner or later, you'll be turning around.....]  
  
  
  
"No, Duo, no. I'm staying with you. I don't want to leave again. I'll never leave again. Don't let me leave again.....Duo, I can't go to chase anything.....because you're my dream, Duo. You are my dream" -Heero whispered in 02's ear, emotion in his voice.  
  
  
  
[ I won't do that, no I won't do that,  
  
No, I won't do that.........]  
  
  
  
Sitting in the windowsill, the two young pilots watched in silence the rain falling.  
  
Duo was leaning against Heero's chest, and their hands were locked, resting on Duo's lap.  
  
He closed his eyes as he felt the butterfly kisses in his forehead, as Heero whispered soft words in Japanese.  
  
  
  
"Heero" -he spoke up- "Even among the war, I want to live life according to my feelings, as you said so. I can't neglect them. I won't. I would do anything for love, Heero, but I won't renounce to my feelings. And I won't renounce to you. Because I love you" -he murmured, his face tilting, returning the kisses.  
  
  
  
"I won't renounce either, Duo. And I won't leave you. Never. I would do anything for love, but I won't do that. No, I won't do that"  
  
  
  
  
  
[ And I would do anything for love,  
  
I would do anything for love,  
  
But I won't do that........  
  
No, I won't do that...........]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
A/N: It would be great, I mean 'great', if you could hear this song while reading this fic. I know some of you have probably heard it before; it's a classic! The song is : 'I'd do anything for love (but I won't do that)' by a band called 'Meatloaf'.  
  
The music is..I don't know, vibrating, incredible, something like wow! I love this song, the way some notes are slow and tender, and then the tone builds up and the guitar and drums kick in with all force.  
  
Oh, and the verse: 'I pray to the God of Love and Drums and Rock 'n Roll' , its not like that. It's: 'I pray to the God of Sex and Drugs and Rock 'n Roll'. BUT I changed it because, well, it didn't make sense.  
  
And the video clip!! Have you seen it?! It's about a wizard in love with a beautiful woman, but he is ugly and afraid to tell her. And one time she discovers him and follows him to his charmed castle, and he saves her, and well, you know, she says she loves him back.  
  
Leave me a review!! Please, people, please! R&R! And if you like it, come on, you gotta tell me. If you don't, I'll die. I can't write without reviews. Honestly, I'm getting depressed because you guys are not reviewing. Review, onegai!  
  
Next fic? IMPORTANT: I have this INCREDIBLE idea for my next fic. I can assure you I'll try to write it fast, if you review, of course. IMPORTANT AGAIN: I MEAN it, the next fic is gonna surprise you all! Come and read: "Beyond Life and Death"  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
